You Found Me
by NixieStixx
Summary: this is how i think House is handling Laurence Kutner's death, song fic to The Fray: You Found Me.


authors note: i watched ouse last night and was completely shock, Kutner was amazing character and killing him off if a big risk in my opinion. he was definably my favorite, i always looked forward to seeing him every show, he was funny and very very smart. hope they had a good reason for it.

summery: this is how i think House is handling Laurence Kutner's death, song fic to The Fray: You Found Me, the song is for Kunters POV.

*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^*

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where've you been?" He said, "Ask anything."_

House held the picture of his deceased coworker in is hand. He placed the picture on the bed next to the others that he took out, making a collage of the spunky kid that he would no longer see.

_Where were you, when everything was falling apart.  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad _

He couldn't wrap his head around this, it made no sense to him. He would've seen it coming, he alwaysed saw it coming like Wilson had said to him. But this was sudden and unannounced. Kutner was one of Houses favorites, he showed definite potential. He was going to be grate.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

House looked around the room for what seemed like the thousands time. He almost expected everything to dissappear and for the room to look the way it's suppose to and for Kutner to walk in or for him to wake up. But it never did there was always blood on the ground and the apartment stayed in that dark, gloomy state._  
_

_But in the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna to be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me_

House couldn't help but curse at himself. Kutner's never late, he shouldn've been suspicious at that point. Why did he even listen to Taub? Kutner's dog getting sick, he knew he didn't have a dog but he still waited.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

House was angry, even if Kutner could hide a secret pain he felt would he really be that much of a coward to run from it then face it? The was something he was missing, but, how do you find what you don't know what to look for?

_The early morning, the city breaks  
And I've been calling for years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want_

No one believed him. Was murder really that hard to visualize? Kutner wouldn't do that.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, Where were you? Where were you?_He couldn't help but think of the last time he saw him, Kutner let Taub take the credit for what he did. He was kind and genius, but that didn't fool House for an instant. He knew Taub wasn't that smart enough or rational enough to think of that, but he would never understand why he let Taub take the credit.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.  
_

House questioned himself, what else was there to not expect? The irrational and the rational didn't make sense anymore. Kutner was really gone, he'd never see him again but he would never except suicide. He was too smart for that. He was stronger then anyone really though, he would always have a smile on his face even though everything he went though seeing his parents get murdered.

_Why'd you have to wait, to find me, to find me?_

He should've never sent Thirteen and Formen over so late. He should've gone when he noticed him missing, maybe he'd still be alive.


End file.
